Field
This disclosure relates generally to substrates for use in supporting semiconductors, and more specifically, to routing of conductive lines in such substrates.
Related Art
Some types of packaged semiconductor devices include a semiconductor device mounted on a package substrate. Routing of conductive lines is a significant function of the substrate. For example, a fan-out function is a common purpose of the substrate. The electrical connections are spread sufficiently so that efficient and reliable mounting to a printed circuit board or other surface can be achieved. The functions of a such a substrate include all aspects of making the semiconductor device more usable. This often relates to convenience of mounting but can also relate to functionality and performance of the semiconductor device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a further improvement in addressing one or more of the issues noted above regarding a substrate for use in having a semiconductor device mounted thereon.
FIG. 5, a prior art figure showing a capability of the prior art, is a top view of a substrate 500 having an edge 502 with plurality of vias, traces, and lines extending to edge 502. In particular a trace 504 extends near edge 502, and a line 506 extends from trace 504 to edge 502. Trace 504 extends to a region between a via 508 and edge 502. Trace 504 further extends inward to a via 512. Via 508 is an outer via in that it is near edge 502 and is contacted by a trace 510 that runs to an inner region of substrate 500. The vias near edge 502 also have a line extending to the edge 502. An example of this is a via 514 that has a trace 516 that is connected to it and that extends to edge 502. Because trace 504 is between via 508 and edge 502, the connection to edge 502 is made with a trace that contacts via 508 and is on the bottom surface. This trace is not shown in FIG. 5, and other outer vias not showing traces connected to an edge in FIG. 5 also have traces along the bottom surface to an edge.